Sudden Change
by ROBOTJONZE
Summary: This is the origin Rohan the Dragonborn its a short story. It tells where he came from.
1. Chapter 1

In the winding hours of the evening as sun down begins, Ulfgard finishes counting his rabbit, ties them up and heads home. He walks down the hill and waves at some old friends who are wood cutters carrying some logs on a carriage on their way to Riverwood.

Fresh lumber for the mill huh?" Said Ulfgard with a smile.

"Aye, you wanna come tomorrow and help out? Will pay for an extra hand." said the wood cutter.

"Sure, I'll be over first tomorrow."

"You're always helping Ulfgard."

Ulfgard heads to his small cottage south of the Whiterun city and near Rorikstead a new settlement to the hold. He enters his home to see his wife Anya chopping some carrots from the garden. Her piercing bright blue eyes always warmed him, so much fire and passion burned in her soul and you could tell from her eyes. He gives her a quick kiss and she smiles, "rabbit for the stew, good." says Anya as she takes the rabbit from Ulfgard's hand. "So the hunt was good, anything else happened?" Anya as she skins the rabbit for the stew.

"Not much" said Ulfgard as he washes his face in a bucket of water. He goes into his room and changes out of his hunting garb and puts on some fresh clothes.

"But I met up with old Govar as I came home; he's got some fresh lumber for his mill. He said he'll pay for help , he needs all the help he can get with his daughter and son always running around, so I'll go up to Riverwood tomorrow." Ulfgard sits down at the table.

"That's good we'll need the money" says Anya as she chops the rabbit.

"So, any gossip you heard in town?" Said Ulfgard, knowing his wife's love of gossip.

"I haven't heard much but..." Said Anya as rolled her eyes.

"What?"

"I've heard some news about Markarth."

"What happened?"

"Well you know of the White Gold Concordant, keeping us from openly worship Talos cause of those damn elves."

"Yes Yes I know!"

Anya put the rabbit in the stew and stirs it. "News is after the war when those reachmen took over Markarth, Igmund son of the Jarl hires Ulfric to clear them out."

"Yeah and..."Says Ulfgard.

"Horrible things went down I heard,Brenton women beaten, children killed, all sorts." said Anya continued, Ulfgard shakes his head. "So Ulfric clears them out and Igmund kept his word. Talos was opened freely in the Reach, even the Empire agreed but the damn Thalmor got word of it, so the empire had to stop and expel Ulfric and his men. "Says Anya "That's a damn shame." said Ulfgard as he rubs his forehead. "But get this !" snaps Anya "Before Ulfric left he says that there will be a reckoning for the Empire and they should count on it, I don't know if he means him or the Thalmor." she says as she finished the stew.

Ulfgard leans his head back and has memories as his time in the legion army, how he fought in the "Great War" a few years back, he remember everything from his time fighting elves in the imperial city, he remembered he fought in Ulfric's guard as they fought the Aldmeri Dominion. _"Ulfric is a good man, a leader, a natural soldier."_ he thought to himself,_ "but something about him was wrong, so sinister, his hunger for strength, his hunger for power!"_ he continues in his deep thought, suddenly something got him back from reality. He hears a baby's cry in the back room and grins. "Guess who's hungry." says Anya with a smile as she pours the stew in bowls.

"I'll get him" says Ulfgard as he gets up and heads to the small room.

"There's my boy!" He picks up a baby from his crib and holds him in his big arms, looked at him and smiled. The baby boy looked back at him and stops crying and smiles back. The baby had dark brown hair and piercing blue eyes like his mother but strong facial features like his father. He was wrapped in a white silk blanket with the name "Rohan" stitched on the side. Ulfgard looked at him and saw his pride, his joy, his son. "Dinner!" calls Anya from the kitchen. Ulfgard carries his son for dinner; Anya takes him from his hands and kisses her baby. "We are having rabbit your favorite." The family eats in silence, Ulfgard slurps down his stew, as Anya blows on a spoon fulls and feeds it to her son. As they finish dinner Anya cleans up and Ulfgard plays with Rohan. "Our boy has the making of a warrior Anya looks at him!" Ulfgard hold his son up high.

Anya shakes her and smiles. "He needs to be a farmer and maybe make our farm big."

"We only have a garden." says Ulfgard.

"Yes but Rohan will make it fine farm one day."

Ulfgard giggles "Sure dear."

All of a sudden a knock comes to the door. "Who goes there?!"

"Agents of the Aldmeri Dominion!" says a voice at the door

"What now!" says Anya to Ulfgard with annoyance, "We don't have a shrine or anything." "Take Rohan and go to the back, I'll handle this." Ulfgard hands Anya their baby and Anya hurries to the back with her son holding him close. Ulfgard opens the door to see a Thalmor justicar with two armored Thalmor soldiers. "Yes." he groans. "May we come in?" says the Thalmor agent. Ulfgard ushers them in with a sudden disgust in his stomach. Thalmor in his home, it pained him. "Have a seat." says Ulfgard with fake politeness. "I'll sit they'll stand." said the Justicar as his soldiers stood behind him. The Thalmor agents stared at Ulfgard with their golden menacing eyes. It creeped him out a little. "May I ask why you are here?" says Ulfgard.

"Yes, before we began I need to do a census." says the Justicar pulling out a logbook and quill.

"Sure."

"You are Ulfgard Thunderblade, yes?"

"Yes."

"Race is Nord, gender is male, and age?"

"I'm 35."

"Okay" the Justicar continues to write.

"You are married correct?"

"Correct"

"Her name, race and age please."

"Anya, Nord, and she's 29"

"Children?"

Ulfgard lets out a frustrated sigh not wanting to give out more information but has no choice. "Yes, a son he's 8 months old."

"Name, please."

Ulfgard lets out and even more frustrated sigh

"Rohan."

-In the bedroom

Anya rocks her son trying to put him to sleep while trying to hear what her husband is saying and the elf. She thinks to herself and remembers that she has an amulet of Talos that was Ulfgard's which he wore during the war. She wraps her son in his blanket and puts him in his crib. Anya quickly goes through her husband's things and gets his old amulet and hides it in her safe keeping trunk under the floorboard. She quickly walks to the front to see her husband. "Ah, you must be Anya." says the Justicar. Ulfgard looks at his wife mad that she didn't stay in the back like he told her. "Yes I am." says Anya with a fake smile. "I was just talking about my reason being here."_"Yes why are you elves here in Skyrim."_ Anya thinks to herself. A long conversation goes on for 20 minutes, then the Justicar rambles on about some recent insurrections with the Talos ban and he finally finishes.

"Now, you may have heard of the recent Markarth Incident." says the Justicar,

"Yes. "Says Anya and Ulfgard.

"It was lead by the former legionnaire and decorated soldier Ulfric Stormcloak." says the Justicar, "And he led a small militia of men from his old guard during the war." "Yes." again says Ulfgard and Anya.

"Well, it comes to my attention that you Ulfgard are a former legionnaire and was a former member of Ulfric's guard."

"Whats your point?" says Ulfgard.

"By the order of Madame Ambassador Elenwen, you are to be taken to North Watch Keep for questioning." says the Justicar.

Ulfgard and Anya were in shocked; they know what goes on when Thalmor take people in for "questioning". A dead silence goes on for two minutes. "But I haven't done anything! I wasn't part of that militia!" yelled Ulfgard. "Then you have nothing to hide." says a Thalmor soldier as she grabs his arm.

"No!" yelled Anya, her husband already left once because of the elves, she wasn't going to let it happen again. "You're not taking my husband!" she yells as she grabs a knife and stabs the Thalmor soldier's hand. "Ah!" screams the soldier in pain. The other soldier grabs Anya by the hair and slams her to the floor. "Stupid Nord bitch!" sneered the soldier. This angers Ulfgard's and he punches the soldier in the face breaking his nose.

"I want all you damn elves out of my house now!" commands Ulfgard. The Justicar strikes Ulfgard with a powerful sparks spell causing Ulfgard to collapse. "I shall burn you two for striking a mer!" spats the Justicar as he kicks Anya back to the ground. Ulfgard gets up and with powerful battle cry, grabs the Justicar's neck and crashes him into the wall, beginning to strangle him.

"I'll burn you first!" growled Ulfgard as the Thalmor gasp for breath but couldn't due to Ulfgard's crushing hands. One of the soldiers pulls out his sword and rams it through Ulfgard's back. Ulfgard chokes up blood as the sword goes deep; he then falls to the ground. "Ulfgaaaard!" cried Anya as tears form. "Why are you crying? Join him!" says the Thalmor soldier; she slams her mace on Anya's head, killing her instantly. "Gah!" says the Justicar as he fixes himself. "Burn this shit hole of a house!" he commands, and so the soldier began burning the house tossing hay and timber, casting flame spells. "Make it look like an accident no one must know we were here." says the Justicar. The the elves then hears a noise from the back, a baby's cry. One of the soldiers goes to the back and comes back with a baby. "Look what I found! It says "Rohan" on the blanket. What a stupid name."

"Throw it in the fire!" commanded the Justicar.

"Aw come on, we can raise it to be a thrall. Nords make good thralls." says the other soldier.

"I said leave it!" says the Justicar. The elves walk out of the burning home, with soldier still holding the baby. Rohan begins to let out and even more bellowing cry, louder than any baby.

"Leave the damn brat!" shouted the Justicar. The soldier tosses Rohan near the burning home. But the baby lands safely on a small pile of hay. Before the fire worsen and flames begin roar, a sudden storm forms. The goddess Kynareth cast a powerful shower keeping flames from coming near the baby then putting out the fire. Rohan cries for hours and hours with no one coming to his call. Five hours later an Imperial couple on a horse carriage comes down the road.

"Raxle did you hear that?" says the imperial woman. "What is it now Maesaia?" groaned Raxle. "Stop the horses!" hissed Maesaia as she jumps off the carriage. "It looks like it's coming from that burned house!" said Maesaia as she points to a charred ruin of a cottage. Maesaia runs to the house and Raxle quickly gets off his yield carriage and chases after her. "Maesaia wait! It could be a trap! Bandits, wolves any creature could be out here at this time of night." says Raxle as he runs.

Maesaia stops at what's left of the frame of the front door and investigates. "It looks like it just burnt." says Maesaia as she sees the blackened wood with little smoke rising from it. "It could have been struck by lightning when the storm hit hour's ago." says Raxle as he catches up. Maesia looks down and sees two charred bodies on the floor; she gasps and put her hands over her mouth. "Arkay give us strength." said Raxle as he shakes his head when he sees the burnt corpses. "Let's go." Raxle leads his wife away from the house, and then suddenly they hear a bellowing cry. "There it is again." says Maesaia as she goes back to look. She sees something moving under a white blanket in the corner. "The crying is from here." says Maesaia as she moves near it. "Careful" urges Raxle "We have to get back to the carriage before it gets robed, we'll never get back to Cyrodiil if we keep wasting time."

"Ssshhh!" hiss Maesaia as she moves slowly towards it. Then snatches the blanket to see a baby boy nord. The baby's loud cry stops as he sees the Imperials and begins to smile and laugh. "Aw look at him Raxle." coos Maesaia as she picks the baby up and snuggles him."He is just adorable; I think he came from this house." Maesaia cuddles the baby. "Good we can leave him here." snaps Raxle as he walks toward the carriage. "Let's see here he's got broad stocky shoulders, fair skinned, he's a nord! Oh and he's got the prettiest blue eyes I've ever seen." gawks Maesaia as she examines the baby. "Let's take him with us."

"What!" jumps Raxle "Maesaia we should leave him to the Whiterun guards and let the Jarl take care of him?"

"So they can just send him to that awful orphanage in Riften!? I don't think so." sterns Maesaia.

"What if he has some kin around?" suggest Raxle. "Raxle, a baby survives a house fire and a storm. It is a sign from the gods." says Maesaia as she wraps the baby in his blanket and carries him. She walks to the carriage and climbs in. Raxle climbs in and mushes the horses as he grumbles to himself. "Why are you grumbling Raxle? You know how many times we wanted a child. Don't you mind your new father little baby he's always stern to sudden change" says Maesaia as she cuddles the baby. Raxle remembers the bad memories of losing his children as they were stillborn, some dying two months after their birth. He then warms to the idea of adopting the nord baby. _"Maybe it is a sign from the gods."_ thinks Raxle. "The gods have answered our prayers." says Maesaia as she snuggles the baby. "Look it says something on his blanket." Maesaia reads the embedding, "Rohan", "that must be his name." "Then it shall be his name." says Raxle as they venture forth to Cyrodiil. "Rohan Satilus."

Word from the writer: I wrote this story months ago but took it down for some reason. But this is the story of Rohan's origin. So consider this the pre story. Tell me what you think. And some improvements and ideas are welcome. Thanks for reading


	2. Chapter 2

Rohan awakens from a long sleep, a sharp pain slowly stings at the back of his head. He had just been knocked out. _"Ugh, what happen?"_ he thinks to himself. All he remembered was sneaking over the border from Cyrodiil to Skyrim. Only to hear battle horns play and legion soldiers come marching out. He remembered running but gets knocked out by a soldier. His blurry vision slowly clears. "Hey you, you're finally awake." says a man across from him. The man was a nord and with blonde hair and a beard, he was dressed in light armor and looked like a soldier. Rohan looks at his surroundings and realizes he's on the back of a carriage with his wrists bound together; he looks at the mounted legionaries guarding the carriage. "You were crossing the border right? Walked right into that imperial ambush same as us and that thief over there." said the nord soldier. Rohan turns to see a skinny nord next to the soldier; he had on some ragged clothes and dirt on his face.

"Damn you Stormcloak! Skyrim was fine until you came along; the Empire was nice and lazy. Hadn't they came looking for you, I could have stolen that horse and been half way to Hammerfell." continued the thief "You there, you and me, we shouldn't be here. It's these Stormcloaks the Empire wants."

"We're all brother and sisters in chains now, thief." said the soldier. "Shut up back there!" snaps the legion driving the carriage. Rohan looks ahead to see another carriage in front carrying other nord soldiers dressed the same as the soldier across from him and another carriage carrying them behind his.

"What's wrong with him, huh?" Says the thief to the man sitting next to Rohan. Rohan looks at the man with a peculiar look; the man was a nord with dark blonde hair. He wore clothes not of a soldier but of nobility, that of a jarl. His hands were bind and his mouth was gagged. He seem middle age but with a youth glow. "Watch your tongue!" snapped the soldier, "You're speaking to Ulfric Stormcloak, the true high king!"

"Ulfric? The Jarl of Windhelm?" says the thief, "you're the leader of the rebellion but if they've captured you...oh gods where where are they taking us!?"

"I don't know where we're going." said the soldier "But Sovangarde awaits."

"No! This isn't happening this can't be happening!" shouts the thief. "Hey, what village are you from horse thief?" ask the soldier.

"Why do you care?"

"A nord's last thoughts should be of home."

The thief looks down, his eyes fills with tears. He lets out a sigh. "Rorikstead...I'm from Rorikstead."

Rohan thoughts of home came to him, he remember his parents Raxle and Maesaia. He remembers playing games in the town of Chorrol. Learning how to smith from his father Raxle a former legionnaire quartermaster during the Great War. Rohan remembers his mother Maesaia reading him bedtime stories of famous adventurers and even famous nord warriors. He remembers the story of how his parents found him. "You are blessed by the Gods Rohan." said his mother. Rohan's nerves tensed as he heard the word Sovangarde. The place where the honored nord dead go to. Rohan didn't want to die; he just came to Skyrim from Cyrodiil. His mother, Maesaia on her deathbed told him to go back to his homeland to discover himself, who he was and his roots. Now he came to Skyrim only to be put to death. _"I was at the wrong place at the wrong time."_ thinks Rohan as his eyes stayed stern and serious but he's filled with sorrow. The carriage enters a village. "General Tullius sir, the heads men is waiting" says an imperial soldier.

"Good let's get this over with." says the General as he trots his horse to a group of elves.

"Shor, Mara, Kynareth, Akatosh, divines! Please help me!" prays the thief. "Look at him, General Tullius the military governor!" spats the nord soldier "And it looks like the Thalmor are with him. Damn elves I bet they had something to with this." The soldier looks up in the sky "This is Helgen; I used to be a sweet on a girl from here. I wonder if Vilod is still making that mead with Juniper berries in It." said the soldier gazing at the sky. "Funny." he continues "When I was a boy, the imperial walls use to make me feel so safe." Rohan begins to have the same thoughts but he remains silent. He looks firmly down, not making any eye contact. But he had a feeling someone was staring at him, he looks to his side and sees the Jarl, Ulfric Stormcloak staring at him. Rarely blinking the jarl just stares at him, as if he knows him. Rohan stares back, but slowly looks down.

"Who are they daddy?" says a village boy.

"You need to go inside the house little cub." says the boy's father. "Why?" says the boy "I wanna see the soldiers"

"Inside the house, now!"

The boy gets up and walks to the house. "Yes papa".

"Where are they taking us?" says the thief.

"Where do you think, end of the line" says the soldier.

Rohan couldn't believe what was happening. _"They are going to put us down? No trial or nothing!"_ He couldn't believe this was the Empire, these were the imperial soldiers his adoptive father would revere about, and they are going to execute him for crossing a border? The carriages parks at the end near the gate of the keep. "Get these prisoners named and accounted for, move it!" shouts a Redguard legion captain.

"No! We're not rebels!" pleads the thief. As they all get off the carriage. "Face your death with some courage thief." says the soldier as he hops out the cart.

_"The soldier is right"_ thinks Rohan. He's been prosecuted with no trial and is about to be put to death. It sickens him but he's a nord and he faces whatever comes to him. It is the nord way. "You have to tell them we weren't with you!" pleas again the thief.

"Step forth when we call your name, one at a time!" shouts the legion captain. Another legion next to her walks up with a note book. "Empire loves their damn list." groans the nord soldier. The other legion was a nord, with short reddish brown hair. He opens his book and begins to read off names.

"Ulfric Stormcloak, Jarl of Windhelm." says the legion. The Jarl walks to line in with the other nords called for execution.

"It's been an honor Jarl Ulfric." says the nord soldier.

"Ralof of Riverwood."

The nord soldier then walks to the line.

"Lokir of Rorikstead."

"No! I'm not a rebel you can't do this!" shouts the thief, he steps towards them. "You're not going to catch me!" dashes the thief as he runs pass the guards.

"Halt!" Shouts the captain. "Archers!" Six legionary archers draw their bows and releases pelting arrows at the thief, all making their mark. "Gah!" croaks the thief as he falls to the ground. Four arrows hit his back, as one through his neck and another in his eye.

"Anyone else feels like running?" taunts the imperial captain with a menacing smirk on her face.

"Wait, you there. Step forth" says the legion soldier to Rohan. Rohan slowly walks to the legion with head facing the ground. His long dark brown hair covers his face only showing his black short beard. "Who are you?" says the legion. Rohan slowly looks up, his piercing blue eyes locked right into the legion's. He stood before the two legionaries tall, muscular and the face of a warrior. Eyes burning of fierceness. "My name is Rohan Satilus. I was born here in Skyrim but raised in Chorrol. Soldier!" snaps Rohan with defiance in his tone. The nord soldiers heard him and grinned a little seeing the brave nord taunting the legion. The sound of Rohan's voice had a booming tone, that of a God's. Even the imperial captain flinched back a bit when she heard his voice. "You picked a bad time to come home to Skyrim, kinsman." says the legion, "Captain what should we do, he's not on the list."

"Forget the list." says the Captain, "He goes to the block."

"My Empire has betrayed me." says Rohan to himself while shaking his head smiling.

"I'm sorry, at least you'll die here in your homeland." says the legion with sorrow. "Follow the captain prisoner."

Rohan does what he's told and follows. "Is this the mighty Empire Talos founded, an Empire that kills his subjects without a trial. Kill them like dogs!" preaches Rohan.

"Shut your fucking mouth!" snaps the captain.

"I'm already being put to death, you bitch!" mocks Rohan "I'll say what I'll want!"

All of a sudden the captain gives a hard right hook to Rohan's face, knocking him down. Rohan gets up, spits out some blood and giggles. He walks up in line with the other nord prisoners, next to the one he sat in the carriage with, the one whose name was Ralof. Rohan looks around and sees some Helgen villagers standing outside watching, he then sees the headsman, a priestess of the Divines and General Tullius. "Ulfric Stormcloak!" says the general "Some here in Helgen call you a hero but a hero doesn't murder his high king and usurp his throne." Ulfric grunts, anger rising in his voice but no one could hear it with his mouth being gagged. "You started this war! Plunged Skyrim into chaos! So the Empire is going to put you down and restore the peace!" said the General. Just then a distant loud roar is heard in the sky. Everyone looks up, Rohan's pupils shrink and his senses begin to kicks in. _"That sound I can feel its energy." _ He thinks to himself as he stares blankly not knowing what or how this is happening to him. Ralof looks at him with a concerned look. "Something's not right." whispers Rohan to Rolaf in his brass masculine voice. "What was that?" said the legion. "It's nothing, continue." says the General.

"Yes General Tullius!" salutes the captain, "give them their last rights." she says to the priestess.

The priestess begins, "As we commend your souls to Atherius, blessing of the eight Divines be upon you-"

"For the love of Talos, shut up and get this over with!" says one of the nord soldiers walking to the heads block.

"As you wish!" sneers the priestess with anger. The brave soldier gets on his knees and the captain push him down with her foot, placing his head on the chopping block.

"My ancestors are smiling at me imperials, can you say the same?" taunts the soldier.

The headsman raises his axe and slams it down through the soldier's neck. With a loud squish noise the head lops off and blood splatters, a little on Rohan's cheek but Rohan was still fixated on the strange sound in the sky,_"I can feel it getting closer." _His eyes stared to the ground still blank and not blinking. He didn't even realize a man was killed in front him

"You imperial bastards!" shouts a female nord soldier.

"Justice!" shouts a villager.

"Death to the stormcloaks!" shouts another.

"As fearless in death as he was in battle." mourns Ralof.

"Next! The nord in the rags" says the captain, pointing to Rohan.

The strange noise happens again, everyone looks to the sky. "There it is again." says the legion soldier.

"I said next prisoner." Sterns the captain. "

To the block prisoner." says the legion, "nice and slowly."

Rohan slowly walks to the block, his mind fixated on the sound. His adrenaline pumps not because of the headsman but for the energy he's feeling from the sound. _"It's coming! It's coming!"_ He puts his head on the block. _"It's coming! It's coming! It's coming!"_ he says in his mind. The headsman then raises his axe.

"ITS HERE!" screams Rohan.

In a split second a big black reptile like animal flies through the sky, letting out a roar.

"What in oblivion is that!" shouts the General in terror.

"Sentries what do you see!" says the captain.

"It's in the clouds!" says a legion soldier.

"Dragon!" shouts a female Stormcloak.

A big black dragon lands on top of the stone wall, over the execution site. Its scales were dark as night and pointy and its eyes were red like fire. "Zu'u Alduin. Zok sahrot do naan ko Lein!" says the dragon.

_"I can understand him somehow but I can't speak his tongue"_ says Rohan in his mind. Imperial soldiers draw their swords and archers draw their bows. The dragon lets out a bellowing shout turning the sky red and fireballs come crashing down. The dragon shouts again this time a powerful force that pushes people back and rumbles of thunder, soldiers even the headsman go crashing back dying instantly. Rohan gets his head off the block as his mind comes back to him. "Guards get the town's people to safety!" commands the general. As the towns people and soldiers scramble. Rohan gets on his feet to see Ralof with his bindings off. "Hey kinsman!" says Ralof "Get up the Gods won't give us another chance, into the tower let's go!" Rohan follows Ralof dodging fireballs crashing down from the sky. They quickly make it to the tower.

Inside the other stormcloaks hide there for safety, some wounded. They see Ulfric standing near the door with his bindings and mouth gag off. "Jarl Ulfric, what is that thing? Could the legends be true?!" says Ralof. "Legends don't burn down villages." says Ulfric, "We need to move, now!"

"Up through the tower, let's go!" quickens Ralof. Rohan heads up the winding stairs. He stops at the top to see a Stormcloak move some rocks blocking the continued path. "We just need to move some of these rocks and then-" just before the soldier could finish his sentence, the dragon pops through the wall, bricks and stones crushing the poor soldier. "Yol Toor Shur!" shouts the dragon as burning flames come spilling from his mouth. He flies off to do more pillaging. Rohan looks through the big hole the dragon made on the tower. To see the horror. Just five minutes ago the village was fine and peaceful now it's in flames. Screams of the townspeople echoes as the air smelled of smoke and burnt corpses. Rohan looks down to see a burning house, with hole on the roof big enough for him to go through. "It's your only chance kinsman" says Ralof "Jump!"

Rohan takes a deep breath and leaps off the tower down to the house. He makes a crash landing but survives only spraining his ankle a bit. "Get off the road boy!" shouts someone outside. Rohan quickly heads out side to see a village boy trying to tend to his injured farther. "Hamming you need to get off the road now!" shouts the legion soldier from before. An old man crouches beside him with terror on his face. "Go son!" says the injured father, they boy runs with tears streaming down his face. "Atta boy!" says legion as he grabs him and heads for safety, just then the dragon lands screaming his fire breathe at the injured man, killing him. "Torolf!" screams the legion "Gods, everybody get back." The old man covers the boy keeping him from looking at his dead father. The boy cries of terror and sorrow. Rohan quickly runs to the legion. "Still alive prisoner?" says the legion "Keep close with me if you want to stay that way. Gunnar! Take care of the boy! I have to find General Tullius and join his defense."

"Gods guide you Hadvar." says Gunnar, the old man. Rohan runs with Hadvar with a small limp due to his slightly sprained ankle. "Get down!" shouts Rohan, as the dragon land on a wall killing an imperial soldier with his fire breathe. Hadvar crouches down as Rohan jumps to the ground. They get up and run, Hadvar runs with his sword drawn as Rohan's hands still bind. "Everyone into the keep now!" Shouts the General, "Get every villager into the keep soldiers."

"No my love, I won't leave without you." says a village women to her husband as she has a baby in her arms.

"Go my dear, to the keep. I have to help the soldiers." says the village man, "take our daughter and stay safe!"

The village woman cries as she runs to the keep. Many women and children heard into the stone keep as the men run to assist the soldiers. The dragon breathes his fire on a house, and then people on fire come running out some were even children. Bodies fall to the floor, some burnt others bleeding. "How the hell do we kill this thing." says an archer. The dragon swoops down and grabs him, then drops him. The archer goes crashing through a stable dead. Rohan runs faster than ever not minding the sharp pain in his ankle. The dragon lands in front of him staring at him. The two make eye contact, Rohan stares back at the black beast with rage in his eyes. He sneers at the dragon showing he has no fear and truthfully he didn't fear the dragon at all. He didn't know why or how but it felt like instinct to show the dragon he wasn't afraid. "Dovahkiin! There you are!" says the dragon with a malicious grin. "Do your worst!" shouts Rohan. The dragon then lets out a loud thundering shout pushing the helpless nord back. Rohan crashes and bounces off a stone wall, hearing a bone crack. "AAK!" shouts Rohan; the dragon flies off to do more terrorizing of the village. Killing anything in its way. Rohan gets up, his wrist still bind together, his ankle is sprained and it seems he cracked two ribs, but he gets on his feet. Some blood comes down the corner of his mouth and bruises on his face, burns are everywhere, but he continues to run for the keep. He sees Hadvar and Ralof confronting each other and runs to them. "Ralof, you damn traitor!" says Hadvar "out of the way!"

"We're escaping Hadvar!" says Ralof "You're not stopping us this time!"

"Fine I hope that dragon takes you all to Sovangarde!" "You there! With me!" says Ralof to Rohan. Rohan begins to run towards Ralof but Hadvar grabs him. "Come on!" says Hadvar, dragging him to the other entrance to the keep. They make it in the keep, safely.

-in the Keep

"Looks like we're the only ones that made It." says Hadvar "Was that really a dragon? Bringer of the ends times?" Rohan shrugs trying to figure what just happened.

"We should keep moving come here let me see if I can those bindings off."

Rohan shows Hadvar his tied wrist, Hadvar pulls out a dagger and cut the bindings off. "There you go; take a look around there should be plenty of gear to choose from."

Rohan walks around the room, of what looks like to be soldier's barracks. He grabs a sword from the rack on the wall and looks through an armory chest; he pulls out some boots and puts them on. _"Beats wearing these damn feet wraps."_

"Why don't you put on some armor." says Hadvar.

"Sorry, but I will choose not to wear your legion's uniform." says Rohan. "Suit yourself." shrugs Hadvar. Rohan didn't want anything to do with the legion, seeing as they sentenced him to death unfairly and abusing their jurisdiction. Rohan felt utter disgust for the legion,_"I can't believe my father use to fight with these guys."_ Rohan remembers Raxle's stories of his time in the legion army.

"Come on let's go." says Hadvar as he opens the entrance to the hallway on its way to the main hall. Rohan was injured but he could still fight and if there was one thing Rohan knows how to do was use a sword. The two head down the hall only hear two voices at the end.

"We need to go now, the imperials will be here any minute." says one voice.

"Hold on, I need to catch my breath." says the other.

"You hear that, stormcloaks." says Hadvar "let's try and see if we can reason with them."

"Reason with them?" says Rohan, "Your superior just ordered them to be executed and a blood thirsty dragon is outside killing everything in its sight. I don't think these soldiers want any reason with any legion. Seeing they're being here in this burning village of death is your doing, soldier. Besides this isn't my fight."

Hadvar looks at Rohan, and then rolls his eyes. "I hope your wrong." says Hadvar as he opens the gate. The stormcloaks quickly get up drawing their weapons.

"Hold on now we just want to talk!" says Hadvar with assurance. But the stormcloaks paid no mind they raised their weapons ready to pounce on the legion soldier. "Freedom or Sovangarde!" they shout as they charged. Hadvar dodges a mace as one of the warriors swung. But is kicked by another, he quickly blocks the Stormcloaks axe with his sword but the two soldiers gang up on him. Rohan quickly intervenes, He blocks an attack with his sword and head butts the other soldier. Before the Stormcloak with the mace attacks, Rohan jams his sword through the nord's torso. "Should've of talked to him." He says to the Stormcloak as the soldier slides off his sword. "Bastard!" shouts the other with the battle axe as she charges towards Rohan. He quickly dodges her attacks with great agility and given the split second as the Stormcloak stumbles pass him, he slams his sword on her neck decapitating her. Hadvar gets up and wipes blood from his mouth. "Where you learn how to fight like that?"

"My father and some of his friends taught me." says Rohan "he worked as a smith and I was his apprentice. He said if I was going to make weapons I should know how to use them. So he took to the fighter's guild in Chorrol and I learned some Ali'kr and Orcish techniques, I never joined the guild though."

Hadvar nods with an impressed look on his face. "Let's go! Everything is hostile, let's keep moving and don't stop." They head further into the keep, the dragon from outside swoops down making parts of the ceilings collapse. But the two head on attacking stormcloaks and others in their path. Rohan already fatigue and in pain kept on pursuing, protecting Hadvar's back as the ventured on. After hours of fighting they finally found a way out from a cave connected to the keep. "Finally an exit I thought we were never going to make it out." says Hadvar. They both rush to exit feeling the cool breeze from outside. The two made it out in one piece, they felt the bright sun beamed on them and they inhaled the crisp clean air. But then they crouched down behind a rock as they see the dragon fly off from Helgen and into the horizon. "I'm not sure if the dragon is coming back." says Hadvar,"But I don't to find out."

"Closes town from here is Riverwood. Come on my uncle is the black smith there." says Hadvar. They go through the forest on their way to Riverwood. "I thought the dragons were all died out." says Rohan. "Me too but it seems the damn stormcloaks found one or woke it up. If so, the war is going to take an ugly turn. Hard to believe that a dragon shows up just as Ulfric Stormcloak is about to be executed." "Those soldiers on the carriages, the ones we fought, they were stormcloaks?"

"Yes, Ulfric Stormcloak's private army." says Hadvar.

"He's a traitor of some kind?" asks Rohan.

"Yep." says Hadvar. "He claims to be fighting for Skyrim's independence. But it's really about him wanting to be High King."

"So there is this war going, right?" says Rohan.

"Mmm hmm, a few months ago Ulfric went to Solitude and murdered High King Torygg. Getting the Empire's attention. That's when the Emperor decided to crack down, so he sends General Tullius. The General had done some tactical planning and caught Ulfric and well you know the rest."

"So let me get this straight, Skyrim has no High King!? " says Rohan.

"Yep!" says Hadvar.

"Great just great! I come back to my homeland leaderless and its political affairs are in shambles causing a civil war and now to top it off a dragon picks a wonderful time to show up after the species died off about thousands of years ago!"Says Rohan.

"That's basically it." says Hadvar.

"Well you were right I did picked a bad time to come home to Skyrim, and I'm not saying because I was one axe swing away from reuniting with my late parents." says Rohan. They both looked at each other, and laugh. They traveled on, only to stop one more time. "Look! See that ruin." says Hadvar as points to an old nord ruin sitting atop of a mountain. "When I was a boy I would have nightmares, a druagrs creeping in my window at night. I still have to say. I mind looking at It." says Hadvar.

Rohan stares at the ruin, fascinated. He hears a faint whisper, feel as if the ruin calls to him. "Come on, we're close to Riverwood." says Hadvar. The walk up the road towards a village.

Word from the writer: Okay I wrote this story but removed, I decided to upload again. I just feel like telling the whole story. Opinions and criticism are welcome. Thanks for reading.


End file.
